A Pirate's life for Me
by Kaname84
Summary: Kawaki had been searching for treasure and Boruto had been searching for a way out of royal life. Little did Boruto know that his wish for escape would come in the form of a kidnapping, much less by a pirate he couldn't quite figure out. Meanwhile the treasure Kawaki had sought ends up being right under his nose, but would he rather have the gold or the golden haired beauty?


**Chapter One**

I yawned as one of the representatives for the docks went over the order of shipments that would be coming in this month. There was a slight pause in her words at the sound, but she continued with a hesitant glance at the king. I could feel the chiding look sent in my direction from my dad and slouched further against the arm of my chair in response. There was no reason for me to be here and I certainly wasn't interested in this little meeting. I would have snuck out again, but since we were in the throne room I couldn't escape without being spotted. Once the woman finished her report and made her exit, I knew I was going to get yet another lecture, standing up in a futile attempt to leave.

"Don't even think about it, young man." My dad said before I could take a single step. "You could at least pretend to pay attention to these meetings. I know they aren't always the most interesting things in the world, but as the crowned prince you need to be apart of the kingdom's affairs."

I turned around to look up at him, the mountain of a man I was supposed to live up to. Naruto Uzumaki who united the different nations and ended the war that would have doomed us all. He had great relationships with the other leaders that eventually gave him the title and power of high king, the royal above all the other royals. He brought peace to the land and started a family of his own all before he was thirty. The tales of his greatness and accomplishments where vast and I had heard most of them growing up. I was proud to call the man my father, but over the years I had learned castle life wasn't for me. I didn't want to go down the same path, follow in his footsteps and rule the young kingdom he had created.

"Meetings, paperwork, more meetings . . . you've been dragging me to them since I was eight." I said and huffed at the fond smile he gave me.

"Very boring stuff, I'm well aware. Being a king isn't as glamorous as it sounds, but it's worth it." He told me, getting to his feet as well as he rubbed his neck. "I've only gotten the hang of it these last five years. It's not an easy life, but we get to do so much for people. They count on us to protect them and they're our responsibility."

I wasn't suited for that kind of life. All the lessons I've been taught, all the skills I've acquired, all the experience I've gained . . . it was all in preparation for when dad was ready to step down. It was expected, there was no other choice. "It's always about what everyone else wants, what the people need. What about what I want, dad?"

He frowned and came down so we were on the same level, resting his hand on my shoulder. "A lot of pressure has been put on you and I know it's unfair. All I ask is that you give it a chance, Boruto. You might change your mind."

_And if I don't?_ "I guess." I mumbled and swatted at him when he ruffled my blond hair. "Quit it, I've told you a million times, I'm not a child."

"You could have fooled me with all that pouting you've been doing recently." He grinned and tilted his head, gesturing for me to follow out.

"I do not _pout_." I insisted and trailed behind him as we left the throne room.

There were still plenty of things he had to see to and I was expected to come along, but we had been at it since early this morning and it was now the middle of the afternoon. Some of his advisers caught us in the hall and joined the walk as they shoved papers into my dad's hands. They started talking about some state affairs and I eagerly took the chance while I had it. I gradually let the distance grow until they rounded a corner without me, finally able to escape. I was just about to make a break for it only to turn around and find my mom standing behind me.

"M-mom! Where did you-I mean, weren't you going over edicate lessons with Hima?" I asked, smiling nervously.

"I was looking for your father." She explained, a knowing glint in her eyes. "It's about time he took a break and I'm sure he's forgotten we were going to have a small meal together."

"Oh, right. He just went that way so you could probably catch him." I said as I carefully walked around her. "I think I'll take my break too, you know? While you two eat and rest." She was totally onto me, but sometimes she let me slide and played along. Luckily now was one of those times and she shook her head at me before continuing down the hall. "Thanks, mom!" I called after her, grinning from ear to ear.

I made my way through the castle and past the guards stationed all around. There was a hidden passage that led outside the walls, one that only the royal family knew. It was an escape passage in case of an emergency and was one of the pieces of information I was told as I got older. As the crowned prince at age twenty, there wasn't a lot that I didn't know. Dad wanted me to be prepared in case anything ever happened to him and I had proven myself to be capable as well as trustworthy. At least for the most part . . . using the hidden passage for my own personal reasons wasn't exactly my best moment. It was something I did repeatedly in fact, but sometimes I just needed to get away.

The hedge maze was at the far back of the garden and was easy to get lost in. The sheer size of it wasn't the biggest problem, it was the complexity of the maze. My dad's old friend Shikamari designed it for him and it took years for him to learn which way to go. Himawari and I used to run around it when we were younger, playing hide and go seek as we explored. Mom would always have to come in and find us though curiously enough she never forbid us from playing in there. I was navigating the twists and turns when I heard a voice call out for me from behind, a heavy sigh leaving my lips.

"Boruto!" My sister yelled, as loud as ever. What was with the women in this family and sneaking up behind me?

I backtracked, finding her quickly and slapping a hand over her mouth just as she was about to yell again. "Shh! You're going to get me caught."

She pried my hand off her with a glare. "You wouldn't have to worry about that if you weren't doing something you're not supposed to."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring her valid point.

"I want to come with you. I know you're always sneaking out of the castle without me, it's not fair." She whined and then batted her eyelashes at me. "Please take me with you. We barely get to spend time together anymore."

I inwardly groaned, she just had to play the guilt card. We were both busy with our duties and rarely got any for ourselves much less each other. I knew she missed me. "Hima . . ." I trailed, but she took the moment of hesitation to hit me with the little sister face. "Alright, aright, knock it off with the pitiful look already."

She smiled and looped her arm with mine. "Okay then, escort me."

"Escort." I snorted, but didn't protest and led her through the hedges.

It wouldn't hurt to bring her this once and even though she was smart, she wouldn't be able to memorize the path to the hidden passage. It took a little bit to make it all the way there and I had to do something about her clothes. I left different sets for myself beside the entrance, but she would get recognized pretty quickly in her fancy attire. I had no other choice but to chance it and give her the cloak I usually would have put on. Then I went around to a dead end to get changed, coming back to find her fussing with her dress. It was on the poofy side and the cloak kepted fanning out at her sides. I helped her position it better and then pulled the hood over her head, taking a step back to assess how discreet it was. Not as much as I would have liked, but it would do for this one trip.

I took her through the passage that tunneled underground before popping out outside the castle walls. We had to travel in the woods to reach the town and almost immediately I felt better. No guards with watchful eyes, no need to pretend, it was all just normal. Hundreds of people going about their normal day and making a living. I took Himawari around the crowded streets and into the loud groups of chattering people. Houses, shops and market stands stretched out all the way to the docks and everything was so busy. No one stopped to bow to me and I was even pushed aside a few times by people in a hurry. My status meant nothing here and there were no expectations.

My sister didn't seem as thrilled about the town as I was. I couldn't blame her, she didn't get out of the castle nearly as much as I did and the amount of people made her nervous. However, her eyes looked around curiously and I took that as a sign that normal life could grow on her. She could handle a taste of it every now and again and she wouldn't judge or look down on people. Despite her open mindedness, I knew she couldn't understand my desire to be apart of all this. Himawari enjoyed being waited on and the quietness of the castle where she could be the only loud one. The royal lifestyle suited her and I thought she would make a great queen one day.

If she had been born before me then she could be the one to take the throne, but that was a selfish wish. I couldn't escape my responsibilities and I couldn't have a normal life to discover who I was. I had to be content and suck it up, enviously watching commoners from afar. Once I was king, there was no way I would be able to leave the castle like this. I had to enjoy it while I could. I took Himawari around town and showed her some of my favorite places to visit before we stumbled upon some wandering performers. We stayed and watched the show, clapping along with the audience that had gathered. It was near the end of it when I felt eyes on me.

I glanced around until I spotted a few men talking to each other, but their gazes were set on Himawari and I. There was no way of knowing why they were staring or what they wanted, but I wasn't going to wait around and find out. The swords on their hips were reason enough not to get involved. I grabbed Himawari's hand and ignored her complaints as I pulled her away. I didn't look back to check until after we rounded a corner, the three men following us through the sea of people. I cursed under my breath and once again ignored my sister as she started questioning me.

It was stupid of me to give in and bring her, anyone taking the time to examine her appearance would find it suspious. I tried to make due with what I had, but we only ended up attracting some thugs looking to cash in on some rich figure. At least I hoped they were thugs and not something worse. I went down a short alley and then through another onto a different street in an attempt to shake them. If they got any closer then we would have to make a run for it. The three men persisted and I filled Himawari in on the situation, telling her to run after we rounded the next building.

She held my hand tighter and nodded before we took off. I tried to squeeze us past people as best I could, but we still ended up pushing some out of the way. I took every alleyway and short I knew of in between the main streets and kept looking over my shoulder to see if the men were still there. After a few minutes I couldn't see them anymore and Himawari needed a second to catch her breath. We stopped behind a shop, panting as our hearts pounded.

"I think we lost them." I said as I looked around, but I spoke too soon. The three men were making their way towards us and quickly. "Hima . . . do you remember the way back to the passage?"

"I-I think so." She frowned and followed my line of sight. "Oh no."

"Make a break for it, head to the woods." I told her and nudged her forwards. She wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer, it would be better if I stopped them here so she could get a head start. "I'll be right behind you."

"Boru-"

"I'll be right behind you." I repeated, cutting her off.

She reluctantly left me behind and I got ready to deal with our pursuers. They were some stubborn and persistent bastards. I didn't waste any time as the first one came for me, kneeing him in the stomach before hitting him in the back of the head with my elbow. The next one tackled me to the ground and I rolled us over to land a couple punches to his face. I was yanked off of him by the third man, his arm locked around my neck. I head butted him as hard as I could and kicked the second guy as he moved to stand. Another head butt and I was free, scurrying away before any of them drew their swords. I only made it around the shop before I collided with another person and was grabbed by my wrist.

"Well now, you're pretty feisty for a small thing, aren't you?"

I looked up at the tall man, momentarily startled by his silver eyes. "I'll show you feisty if you don't let me go." I said and tugged my arm, but he wouldn't budge. Was he with the others?

"Careful now. Threats like that might get me all riled up. Then you'll be in for it." He smirked down at me sadistically.

I threw a punch at him that he easily caught and then gasped as I was heaved over his shoulder. "No!" I yelled and started struggling, trying to escape from the brute. Why was he taking me? Did he know who I was?

"Don't waste your time, boy. Just be good and maybe I won't punish you… at least not too much." He chuckled darkly, his arm secured tightly around my legs and keeping me in place.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I looked around for someone to help. Where had the sea of people gone?

"You'll be coming with me for a while, that's all you need to know. It will be wise for you to keep your pretty little mouth shut and behave. Understand?" As he spoke, he began walking, carrying me with such ease it was as if I wasn't there—even with my struggling.

The three men from before followed us, glaring at me for the wounds I caused. I didn't know exactly what was happening and I could only hope this wasn't the worst case scenario. Regardless, I had to do something before they took me somewhere secluded.

"Oh, you're a fast learner, huh?" The man mused, but I wasn't listening as I continued to look around. I waited until I saw some people and then started yelling for help.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you," he said in a tone so calm it was eerie. "There's not a soul on this land who can take you from me now. But you're giving me a goddamn headache and if you don't settle down, I will make you regret it."

My instincts told me to listen to him and I was torn, but ultimately I kept calling out. A few of them turned their heads and I tried to get their attention.

"Oh, you better save that voice. You'll be doing a lot of crying and begging here in a bit. I warned you, so remember this punishment is your own damn fault."

I didn't like the sound of that, but couldn't let them take me without a fight. The people began moving our way and for a moment I thought I had a chance, but the three men turned around and headed towards them. They wouldn't getting past them in time and I was being carried further way as the man picked up his pace. I shouldn't have ran off so far away and stuck to the bigger crowds when we ran for it earlier.

"You're the one that's going to be punished for this, I'm not doing anything wrong making this harder for you." I told him and had every intention to keep making it hard on him. Just what logic was he using? He was the one kidnapping me, of course I was going to make things difficult.

"The more you misbehave, the more intense your punishment will be." He said, clicking his tongue. "You're really in for it. It will only get worse if you continue to be bad."

He was talking to me like I was some child. "I'm not afraid of you or your thug buddies." I said, but worried about what kind of torture I was in for. I was beginning to think he had to know who I was and was planning to use me for leverage, but for what?

"That's not a problem. I'd rather you be spunky than afraid. Although you will probably change your mind by the time I'm finished punishing you."

I pushed thoughts of that out of my mind and settled down to conserve my energy. I had to stay calm and try to find a way out of this man's clutches. I kept my mouth shut as I was taken out of town and into a different section of the woods, probably to their hideout. It was important that I took advantage of not being blindfolded and paid close attention to my surroundings. The journey was longer than I expected and I started to worry again as the sound of the ocean grew louder. It hit me too late that I was being taken to a ship, but I struggled to break free as much as I could once he started walking up the plank.

"Don't you worry, boy, I won't drop you until we reach my bed."

My blue eyes widened and I swallowed hard, but I refused to show him any fear. "Let me go!"

"Just a moment."

I was carried on deck where other people were moving around and preparing to sail. I wasn't able to observe much else before the man took me into the cabin. He dropped me on the bed and turned away from me, but only to grab some thin rope. I got up and made a dash for the door in a desperate effort to leave before the ship sailed, but he was quick to intercept me and shove me up against the wall.

"There's nowhere for you to go, boy. Do you wish to suffer an even more severe punishment?"

"If you're going to torture me then get it over with." I said and pushed against his chest. It was no use, I couldn't take him on one on one. He was too strong.

"I don't want to torture you." He said simply, his suddenly soft tone contradicting the way he twisted me around and pushed my front against the wall. He was binding my wrists with the rope in the next instant. "If you play nice, so will I."

As if I was going to take his word for it. "I don't believe you."

He chuckled behind me, finally satisfied with binding my wrists. He then started bringing the robe around my middle. "Well you should. I'm a man of my word. I have no reason to lie."

"How should I know what your reason is? I don't know how your sick mind works." I said and tried not to panic, my movement being restricted more and more.

"That mouth really pisses me off. Learn when to hold your tongue. You're lucky I'm not fucking you against this wall already."

I turned my head to glare at him, willing my voice not to shake as my fear grew. "So you're a slave trader? Picking up people off the streets to sell them as sex slaves?" I asked and wondered briefly if he didn't know who I was after all. If this was the alternative, I wished I was being held for ransom instead.

"Not even close… and even if I was, I'd keep you for myself." He mused before turning me back around to face him and tying the rope securely in place.

"I'm not interested in being your personal whore."

"Mm. That's too bad. We could have a lot of fun, hm." He grinned at me, the backs of his fingers ghosting down my throat.

My hands started to shake behind my back, but I held his gaze and resisted the urge to flinch at his suggestive touch. "You're disgusting."

He hummed and took a step back, taking hold of the rope around my waist and tugging me forward. After his dumped me back on the bed he turned away from me and walked to the door. "There's no escape from here. I'll keep you locked up tight, but don't worry… I won't let any harm come to you."

I watched him walk out of the cabin, confused and relieved at being left alone. I was spared for the time being and could only bid my time. There was nothing I could do in my current state on this ship and I wasn't going to push the man until he snapped. I didn't want any kind of 'punishment' he was giving, especially not the sexual kind. Sitting on the bed with nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company made my panic start to rise again. I was really being kidnapped, trapped on a ship with a crazy stranger. I seriously screwed up this time.

* * *

**A/N: A KanaTyy collaboration XD**


End file.
